Sleepwalking
by meuluna
Summary: "It's 1:15 AM, I'm in Hannibal Lecter's bedroom, and my name is Will Graham." - Will hasn't been able to sleep recently, and his sleepwalking has gotten him into some weird situations. Being stopped by cops, standing on top of his roof, and now... Hannibal Lecter's bedroom? Basically PWP, Hannibal/Will. You've been warned!


**this is the first fic i've ever published ahaha so yeah enjoy! gomen if it's crap**

**warning: cursing, biting, and terrible writing. also sex.**

* * *

One minute he was turning off the light to room, and in the next, Will Graham was standing in front of someone else's bed. The bed of a certain Hannibal Lecter, to be precise. Will gasped and pressed against the wall in shock and confusion, hyperventilating and sweating just as he would be when waking up from a bad dream. But that usually happened in his own bed. The thumping of his heart in his ears nearly blocked out the sound of the doctor calling his name.

"Will? Will, are you aware of yourself now?"

"I... I think so." Will stuttered on his words, teeth chattering and body shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from fear or the cold-possibly both. He was only in his pajamas, after all.

"Stay calm, Will. Go over the exercise I taught you. It's a quarter after one in the morning." Hannibal's voice was like soothing ointment to his nerves. Will took a deep breath.

"It's...It's 1:15 AM, I'm in Hannibal Lecter's bedroom, and my name is Will Graham." His breath was much steadier now that he was more sure of himself. He was able to think much more clearly. "Did you see me come into your room?"

"No, I didn't. I was awoken by the sound of you crying by my bedside." Will reached a shaky hand up to his face, and sure enough, there were tears there. He wiped his clouded eyes with the back of his hand. "I shouted your name a few times before you woke. Do you not remember coming here?"

"I can't remember anything. I blacked out once I turned off the lights in my room."

"Another lapse in memory. I'm worried about this sleep walking, Will. I don't want you to end up hurt." Hannibal managed to make eye contact with the skittish man, and Will could see that Hannibal's eyes were full of concern. Will was sure he had never seen so much emotion in those dark brown eyes for the entirety that they had known each other. "Sit down, and try to recall what you were feeling right before your memory fades."

Will sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to keep a foot between them, but the bed sloped down towards the other man and so he ended up a couple inches closer than he had intended. Still, it wasn't as if he couldn't stand it. After all, he was able to maintain eye contact with him, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

"I... I remember not wanting to go to bed. It wasn't just from the usual fear of the nightmares. I... I can't put it to words, but I felt like there was something missing. Something that I wanted to be there. I had tried to sleep with my dogs earlier, but they didn't help."

"Will, I think the word you're looking for is 'loneliness'?"

"No no no," Will said, shaking his head. "I know loneliness, this wasn't it. It was more than that, it was... it was a strong want, a longing for human contact. I didn't want to sleep alone, because I felt like I could just phase out of existence, and that scared me. I wanted someone to be next to me so I wouldn't disappear."

"And so you came to my house, hoping to sleep with me?" Will nearly started choking in shock at the bluntness of the statement, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Will? Is there something wrong? Do you need something to drink?"

"Ha...hah, no, I'm good. It's just that... the way you said that... well, the term 'sleep with' usually doesn't mean actual sleeping. It usually means... other things." _Like sex_, he thought to himself, his face reddening a little.

"I assure you Will, I did not mean to suggest anything like that. I believe that sleeping in the same bed together for tonight would be very beneficial, so that if you cannot sleep you can wake me and talk to me about your nightmares before you forget them. And I can help you make sure you do not 'phase out of existence'. It may even help you sleep."

Will was about to laugh again until he noticed how serious Hannibal's face looked, and he thought about it for a little bit. "I guess it won't hurt to try. Honestly, I'm pretty desperate for sleep."

Will couldn't see it, but Hannibal's heart nearly leaped out of his chest upon hearing those words. It would take an exceptional amount of self control to not deflower Will's sleeping form, but if there was anything he had learned over the years, it was self control. He moved over to the other side of the bed, pulling down the sheets neatly and patting the mattress next to him. Mentally he cursed himself for having such a large bed.

"Just be warned, I have a tendency to hug pillows, so I might accidentally get you sweaty by hugging you instead. We could sleep on different layers of sheets, if you're-"

"No need to worry about that, Will. This is for your health."

Yeah, Hannibal was going to need a lot of self control to not pop a boner in the middle of the night.

* * *

It was around 3 AM when Hannibal couldn't stand the sounds of Will's crying and finally decided to wake him up.

Will had been clinging to him, and Hannibal had been able to calm him by stroking his hair and remind him of his presence. But now even that wasn't working. Will had let go of him, and was now sobbing into a pillow, twitching violently and kicking. Hannibal was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning, but he grabbed a hold of Will anyways and held him tightly.

"Will. Will, wake up."

The man in his arms jolted awake, still crying and confused. His first reaction was to push Hannibal away, but the man was too strong for him to struggle against, and his arms felt comfortable. So instead he rested his head on the other man's chest, trying to catch his breath and regain some sense of where he was.

"Are you alright, Will?"

He nodded sharply, too scared to let go of him but too shy to look up at him.

"Can you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"I... I was alone. You were gone. I was trying to find you..." He was shaking, his voice unsteady, stuttering and tripping over words. He laughed painfully, finally meeting the doctor's gaze. "Is this normal practice?"

Hannibal was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... you wouldn't do this with most patients, would you?" Hannibal tensed a little. "Am I just your patient, or am I your friend?"

Hannibal sat up, looking down at the soaked, timid, beautiful and completely oblivious man lying in his bed. Will propped himself up with his elbows, looking away from him. He couldn't tell if it was just sweat or not, but it looked like he was tearing up a bit. The idea of seeing Will cry because of him would normally turn him on, but in this case it absolutely broke his heart. With a deep, steadying breath, Hannibal readied himself to do to Will what he had wanted to do for a long time.

"Will," he began, getting the special agent's attention. "You have never been my patient." Hannibal leaned down, putting resting his weight on an arm placed next to Will's head. "And you are certainly not my friend."

And then, he kissed him.

It wasn't a long kiss by any means. It was a light peck, lips barely touching, their breath mixing between them. It was a test of the waters, a reassurance that Hannibal meant no harm by saying they were not friends, an exposure of his true feelings. The kiss was so much in such a short amount of time, and soon, there were a lot more kisses much different than that. Just when Hannibal was about to pull away and offer to sleep in a guest bed, Will grabbed the sides of his face and smashed their mouths together with a desperation and hunger that made Hannibal's loins do flips. He couldn't resist climbing on top of the smaller man, resting his forearms on either side of his head and biting at his lower lip, loving the gasp it got him and relishing the flavor of the mouth he was welcomed into.

And fuck, was Hannibal welcome. Will had made out with plenty of people before, but he never experienced the things that Hannibal's tongue was doing to him right now. He seemed to know exactly where to rub and lick to make his body shiver and want even more. Will wrapped his legs around the older man and pulled their hips together and _fuck_, Hannibal was rock hard and making noises into his mouth and the ability to make a man like Hannibal lose his composure made Will feel powerful, special. Needed. And it turned him on a lot.

When they pulled away for air, Will flipped them and sat on Hannibal's lap, kissing along his strong jaw and unbuttoning the fancy silk nightshirt that was currently the worst thing in the world. After finally getting the damn thing off, Will ran his hands over the well-toned body, the chiseled abs, the brown chest hair that was so soft, like peach fuzz. He pulled his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere carelessly and kissing a path down the strong doctor's beautiful torso, rubbing his erection through his pants and loving the sounds coming out of Hannibal's mouth and the way his face contorted in pleasure.

Tired of being teased, Hannibal flipped them once more, pinning Will down fiercely and biting at his neck, grinding their erections together harshly. As Hannibal moved down further to play with Will's beautifully pink nipples, Will clung to him, spreading his legs with such a wanton look on his face that it almost made him soil his pants right then.

"Doctor," Will whimpered, and Hannibal stopped for a second, confused at what he just heard. Will never called him that, he always used his first or last name. It turned him on, and by the way Will moaned it again when he bit the pink nipple in front of him, Will enjoyed saying it as well. Hannibal moved down to nuzzle and bite at Will's soft but well toned thighs, and Will was getting impatient. Every light kiss and bite and the tickling of his hair against his skin was teasing and torturous.

"Tell me what you want, Will," Hannibal said calmly, looking up at Will. "I'll do whatever you wish, but only if you look into my eyes and say it." Will whimpered; Hannibal was being mean. But his need overpowered his shyness.

"I want you... to... t-to suck me off and then fuck me," he said, barely choking the last words out. Hannibal was surprised; he wasn't expecting Will to actually be able to be that bold. Still neglected, Will pressed his hips up towards his face. "Please, doctor," he whined out, loving the shudder that seemed to run through Hannibal's body at the sound of that word. _So he's a kinky doctor,_ Will thought to himself.

Before he could say another word, Hannibal had pulled down his boxers and took Will into his mouth, expertly relaxing his throat to take in the whole shaft. Will arched his back and moaned loudly, and Hannibal had to hold down his hips to keep the more inexperienced man from fucking his throat and making him gag. He closed his eyes and hummed softly as he sucked Will off, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around, running it along the length of his cock and swirling it around the tip. Hannibal pulled off and let his tongue work at him, massaging the perfect places with his fingers, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard again. It felt so amazing, so absolutely perfect in Hannibal's mouth. Will's instinct was to thread his fingers in Hannibal's hair and push him down around him, but he didn't dare to do that. He wanted Hannibal to be in control, to take care of him, because Hannibal always knew what he needed.

He nearly cried when Hannibal pulled away, and the cold air hitting his cock made him twitch and whimper. Hannibal grabbed a bottle out of the nightstand beside him and sat down again, coating his fingers in the substance that was inside. Will knew enough about anal to know what that was for. Biting his lip in anticipation, he spread his legs, pulling them close to his chest. Hannibal moved to Will's face, kissing him softly, before pushing one finger inside of him.

Will grimaced at the intrusion, as it was slightly uncomfortable. But soon Hannibal was kissing him deeply, and the feeling of the second finger sliding in him was barely registered. The third finger stung, but as Hannibal pumped them in and out, spreading them apart, he brushed against a spot that nearly made Will see stars. He clung tightly to Hannibal, moaning into the kiss and trying to push back against those wonderful fingers to feel that sensation again, but before he knew it, they were already out of him and Hannibal was sitting up, and fuck, was he smirking? Will was about to protest until he saw what the doctor was doing. Will almost came just from seeing Hannibal stroking his cock, covering it in the lubricant.

"Hannibal..." He swallowed, his eyes following the movement of that skilled hand, on that absolutely beautiful cock. He wanted to touch it, to taste it, to feel it pounding in his ass. "I need you inside me _now._"

"Now darling, is that any way to ask for something?" The smug bastard was enjoying this. But Will had his own way of teasing him.

"Please, Doctor Lecter~!" he whimpered, looking him straight in the face and putting on the best puppy-dog face he could manage.

Suddenly Hannibal pinned him down and slid to the hilt in one solid movement. Will nearly screamed, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat and gripping Hannibal's shoulders for support. The man above him leaned down, kissing his ear and whispering words of encouragement to him as he began to move. It was slow, deliberate, and agonizingly gentle. "Hannibal... Doctor please, I need you, I need you to fuck me hard, I want it hard Doctor," Will gasped out, whimpering with every word and pushing against his cock.

Hannibal pulled away to face him, a concerned but desperate look on his face. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you-"

"Yes! Fuck me, bite me, pull my hair. I don't want you to be gentle with me any more!" Will nearly yelled in frustration. "Please, Doctor!"

For a moment, Hannibal was stilled, hardly believing the words that just came out of Will's mouth. His mouth curled up into a wild grin though, and he wrapped his arms under Will's legs, holding him securely. "If that is what you wish."

And then Will was digging his fingers into Hannibal's strong arms as he pounded into him, the bed creaking with every thrust. His toes were curling, eyes rolling back and he was barely aware of the lewd noises he was making. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart, the sound of skin hitting skin, and the beautiful way the doctor moaned his name and growled as he bit his shoulder. Will moaned at the pain and pleasure, not even caring about the fact that he knew it would leave a mark and that those sharp teeth had only slightly punctured the skin.

With a twist of the hips, Hannibal was slamming into that beautiful spot with every thrust, and Will couldn't see anymore. All he could do was clench himself around the cock inside him and bring Hannibal closer to release before he came. Hannibal lost himself soon as well, pulling out to shoot his seed all over the agents beautiful body. He wrapped a hand around their cocks and milked the both of them through their orgasm, and soon Will was laying back, completely spent on energy. He only had enough left to watch as Hannibal licked up their combined cum off his stomach and chest before he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was being held tightly in Hannibal's arms, and Will was sure that was the best night's sleep he had gotten in a long time.


End file.
